I Won't Peek
by OtakuGuy10
Summary: PLOT: When Chiyo-Chan receives her swimsuit from Nyamo, she tries it on in the bathroom. One thing leads to another when Nyamo checks in on her to see if it fits.
1. Chapter 1

"I won't peek"

I DO NOT OWN AZUMANGA DAIOH. THIS IS MERELY A FANFIC.

PLOT: When Chiyo Chan receives her swimsuit from Nyamo, she tries it on in the bathroom. One thing leads to another when Nyamo checks in on her to see if it fits.

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Hi, excuse me. Did you want something, Miss Kurosawa?" Chiyo Mihama politely said as she entered the teacher's lounge.

"OH! Chiyo Chan! I'm sorry, but I had to call you in today." Said Minamo (or Nyamo, for short) Kurosawa, the School P.E. teacher. "I just received this in the mail. Here, your swimsuit." She handed Chiyo a small, brown, paper sack. It crinkled in her petite hands. Chiyo's face lit up.

"AH!" She took it with enthusiasm. "Oh, thank you very much!" Said Chiyo, looking up at Nyamo.

"Now, I can special order swimsuits, but not the pool, which will be deeper than you're used to. I want you to be extra careful, okay?" Nyamo expressed her concern for the safety of the inexperienced swimmer.

"I will!" Stated Chiyo.

"Why don't you go try it on? You have a few minute before class starts." Chiyo's face brightened even more.

"Oh really? Sure, Miss Kurosawa! I'll go do that right now!" She turned around and headed for the restroom.

"Just don't be late for class! You can wear it to P.E. to save time!" Nyamo said as Chiyo exited. Suddenly, another teacher bolted up from the chair, knocking textbooks to the floor, and stared oddly at Nyamo with an agape jaw. The teacher moaned and sat back down. Nyamo quickly left the room.

Chiyo Chan walked with the package to the nearby girl's bathroom. She couldn't wait to try it on. Once inside the vacant lavatory, she picked a stall and began undressing, hanging her uniform on the handrails and door-hook. She unwrapped the envelope and unfolded the blue, one-piece swimsuit. She loved it and immediately slipped into it. The mirror above the sink offered her a full view of the garment. If fit perfectly. She twirled about on one foot to see the back. "It's perfect!" said chiyo aloud.

"Is it?" said a voice from the corridor, startling Chiyo.

"W…who's there?" She said. The voice now entered the bathroom. It was Nyamo.

"I see it fits very well. I wasn't sure about the size. I'm glad to see that it worked out." She said.

Chiyo responded "yes, I'm very glad you got it for me."

"Hmmm….the leg here is folded up. Let me fix that for you." Nyamo leaned down and slipped her finger under Chiyo's swimsuit, gliding over her soft skin. Chiyo got Goosebumps at the sensation and exhaled softly. "There, now it's perfect."

"Miss Kurosawa, that felt…." Chiyo said with a hint of uncertainty.

"Good? It's supposed to. That region is sensitive to such touch. You should know that from my lecturing in health class!" Scolded Nyamo.

"Yes..but the feeling was…." Chiyo was cut off as the P.E. teacher made a move on her. Nyamo touched her vagina through the swimsuit, making Chiyo-Chan gasp.

"M…Miss Kurosawa, you shouldn't do that! You could get in trouble!" Moaned Chiyo as Nyamo rubbed her moistening slit.

"I don't care. Not even if I lose my job. I love you Chiyo, and I want you." This revelation shocked Chiyo, yet she made no efforts to thwart Naymo's hand. Nyamo put a hand on the girls shoulder to steady her. Chiyo brought her own hand up and gently stroked the toned arm that was giving her so much pleasure. This gave Nyamo the sense that she was enjoying it, and in response got under the pigtailed girls' swimsuit, and began fingering her hairless pussy. Chiyo moaned louder and with a steadier pattern.

"Oh Chiyo. You're so wet and warm." Soothed Nyamo as her own passion level rose. She used her free hand to push Chiyo's shoulder straps off, causing the swimsuit to fall. Chiyo did not protest. She moved it the rest of the way down to her feet. Now Chiyo stood before her, nude and illuminated by the fluorescent lights of the bath room. Her small breasts (dotted with hard nipples) reminded Nyamo of the time Chiyo posed nude for the Health class as a medium for the body structure of a ten year old female.

"You're beautiful, Chiyo. Such a lovely, young…" Said Nyamo as she knelt down. She began to intimately kiss the ten-year old and simultaneously finger her, going up to the second knuckle. Nyamo could smell Chiyo's scent: her shampoo, her clean body, her sexual musk, very powerful for a girl her age. Chiyo had trouble expressing her bliss with Nyamo's tongue in her mouth. It was futile to resist her advances, for she wanted more. Thus Chiyo put her arms around Nyamo's neck, Feeling her smooth, dark hair and moaning deeply. She was Nyamo's consensual captive. A mixture of the two's saliva and Chiyo's juice plinked onto the tile floor. This continued for about a minute.

"Now, I want to do something different. But first…" Nyamo arose and looked around. She spotted a small janitorial closest and went over to it. After rummaging around, she found an "out of order" sign and put it at the door, ensuring her and her love would not be discovered. "There! No one can interrupt us now. Okay, Chiyo. This is where things get interesting." Nyamo went back over to Chiyo and began undressing. She unzipped her tracksuit in a sexy fashion. "Wanna do it?"

"Yes Miss Kurosawa. That felt so good" Swooned chiyo as Nyamo got into position, using Chiyo's clothes as a blanket.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Now, get on top of me with your head down there." Commanded Nyamo. Chiyo wordlessly obeyed. She positioned her 90 pound body above Nyamo's. "Okay. Now I want you to do what I'm about to do." With that, Nyamo used her tongue to pleasure Chiyo. This made her yelp with pleasure, partly because she was expecting a finger.

The ecstasy-drowned schoolgirl softly cried: "Oh! Miss Kurosawa! I….AH……." chiyo could hardly speak. She remembered her instructions, and began licking the woman's vagina. It tasted slightly salty and wet as Nyamo's dark pubic hair brushed her face. Chiyo didn't know if she was doing it right, but assumed yes when Nyamo began moaning and licking faster. Chiyo dove her short tongue as far as she could into her teacher's pussy. Their passion level was staggering and rising still. Chiyo then began to feel a new kind of pleasure, seeming to come from somewhere deep within her heat. She confessed the strange sensation to Nyamo.

"Miss Kurosawa, I feel very warm, and it's getting hotter! Is this what you call…" Chiyo was interrupted by The Phys. Ed. Teacher.

"Ejaculation. I feel that way too, Chiyo. We're going to feel really good soon. Keep licking me!" Nyamo stated with vigor. As chiyo continued lapping around Miss Kurosawa's labia, Nyamo switched holes and began tonguing Chiyo's sphincter, burying her face between Chiyo's small buttocks. The slight fecal taste turned her on more than it probably should have. This almost made Chiyo go over the edge. She grabbed the pipes under a sink and held for her life. But Nyamo knew how to keep the eager girl from cumming. She torturously teased her anus while easing her finger-work on Chiyo's twat. Her other hand massaged Chiyo's round butt cheeks. Nyamo could feel her own orgasm coming, and told Chiyo.

"Ah…Oh my God. Chiyo Mihama, I'm going to cum soon. Are you?" Nyamo said.

"I…I think so. I feel like I will melt!" Stammered Chiyo. She was truly close.

"O.K. let's cum together, my star pupil!" Nyamo then began to fuck Chiyo with two fingers in her ass, two in her pussy, and vigorously tongued her clitoris. The pleasure shot all through Chiyo Chan's small body. Chiyo, tensing up in ejaculatory bliss, began to shake and feel her vagina gush liquids in to Nyamo's open mouth, who also was cumming. For Chiyo, It was the happy equivalent of riding in the Yukari-mobile. The grunts and calling out of names in pleasure echoed off the walls of the restroom.

"Oh….oh, Chiyo. That felt absolutely fantastic. Amazing." The winded P.E. teacher said.

"Miss Yukari…Do you think someone heard us?" Said Chiyo, who was equally shaken with pleasure.

"Only me." Said a new voice from the door to the bathroom. It scared Chiyo and Nyamo, forcing them into a stall.

"Wh…Who's there?" Wispered Nyamo cautiously. Her high from sex plummeted like an anchor, as she was positive she had been caught. Everything she had striven for her years in school, both as a student and a teacher, had been invalidated due to her activities with Chiyo, and it was likely she would never work in this faculty again. Her spirits rose slightly when the voice identified itself.

"Kimura. I saw everything."

_Crap. Maybe I can convince him not to rat, he can easily be manipulated. _Thought Nyamo. "You won't tell, will you?"

"Not if you let me join in!" He happily said.

Nyamo looked down at Chiyo and exhaled in a dilemmatic fashion. Chiyo's jaw dropped, in about the same manner as Kimura's.

"Chiyo-Chan, you're going to have to take one for me……."

The bell for switching classes rang.


	3. Chapter 3 True Ending

**CHAPTER 3: TRUE ENDING **

"Now, get on top of me with your head down there." Commanded Nyamo. Chiyo wordlessly obeyed. She positioned her 90 pound body above Nyamo's. "Okay. Now I want you to do what I'm about to do." With that, Nyamo used her tongue to pleasure Chiyo. This made her yelp with pleasure, partly because she was expecting a finger.

The ecstasy-drowned schoolgirl softly cried: "Oh! Miss Kurosawa! I….AH……." chiyo could hardly speak. She remembered her instructions, and began licking the woman's vagina. It tasted slightly salty and wet as Nyamo's dark pubic hair brushed her face. Chiyo didn't know if she was doing it right, but assumed yes when Nyamo began moaning and licking faster. Chiyo dove her short tongue as far as she could into her teacher's pussy. Their passion level was staggering and rising still. Chiyo then began to feel a new kind of pleasure, seeming to come from somewhere deep in her heat. She confessed the strange sensation to Nyamo.

"Miss Kurosawa, I feel very warm, and it's getting hotter! Is this what you call…" Chiyo was interrupted by The Phys. Ed. Teacher.

"Ejaculation. I feel that way too, Chiyo. We're going to feel really good soon. Keep licking me!" Nyamo stated with vigor. As chiyo continued lapping around Miss Kurosawa's labia, Nyamo switched holes and began tonguing Chiyo's sphincter, burying her face between Chiyo's small buttocks. The slight fecal taste turned her on more than it probably should have. This almost made Chiyo go over the edge. She grabbed the pipes under the sink and held on for her life. But Nyamo knew how to keep the eager girl from cumming. She torturously teased her anus while easing her finger-work on Chiyo's twat. Her other hand massaged Chiyo's round butt cheeks. Nyamo could feel her own orgasm coming, and told Chiyo.

"Ah…Oh my God. Chiyo Mihama, I'm going to cum soon. Are you?" Nyamo said.

"I…I think so. I feel like I will melt!" Stammered Chiyo. She was truly close.

"O.K. let's cum together, my star pupil!" Nyamo then began to fuck Chiyo with two fingers in her ass, two in her pussy, and vigorously tongued her clitoris. The pleasure shot all through Chiyo Chan's small body. Chiyo, tensing up in ejaculatory bliss, began to shake and feel her vagina gush liquids in to Nyamo's open mouth, who also was cumming. For Chiyo, It was the happy equivalent of riding in the Yukari-mobile. The grunts and calling out of names in pleasure echoed off the walls of the restroom.

"Oh….oh, Chiyo. That felt absolutely fantastic. Amazing." The winded P.E. teacher said.

"Miss Yukari…Do you think someone heard us?" Said Chiyo, who was equally shaken.

"I…I hope not. We should stay here during the class switch, and then sneak to the P.E. room just after class starts. I have an excuse ready to explain our absence, okay Miss Mihama? " Chiyo had never been addressed as "Miss Mihama." It made her feel even better than her first orgasm.

"Thank you…Minamo…"

"Don't be so formal. Call me…Nyamo…"

"Okay…Nyamo." Chiyo tenderly kissed Nyamo's arm as her classmates passed the "in-repair" bathroom, discussing where Chiyo and Nyamo may have disappeared to.

THE END!


End file.
